Missing Scene: after the party before the Niger
by TommyBoybbi
Summary: [Sahara] Al and Dirk take in the town before they are ready to go up the Niger


**A Night on the Town**

After the party, Dirk pulled Al into a taxi and ordered the driver to another part of town. Al sat back and watched Dirk as he looked out the window, watching the sites go by. He was deep in thought, but smiling. Al couldn't help but smile for his friend, it was infectious. They were looking to achieve something that Dirk had been searching for a long time. Al remembered when he discovered the initial information about the iron clad at Annapolis while researching for a history paper. Now, Dirk might have his name put with it.

The cab stopped in front of a hole in the wall bar. The driver said a few words to Dirk, as they got out the car. Dirk paid the driver and moved off to enter the open archway to the bar. Al followed him in. Dirk was the talk man, while he was the man of action between the two.

They stopped at the bar and Dirk ordered up to shots of Tequila. Dirk turned and looked at Al.

Al wondered what mayhem they could get themselves this time around. Each time Dirk came up with an idea and they go off to check it out, something happened. Why break a trend now.

"Come on Al, relax. We'll be cruising up the Niger. What can possibly go wrong?" Dirk asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's what has me worried," Al answered. He took a sip of the amber liquid, then shot it back, letting it burn its way down. "So now what?" Al asked.

"We get drunk, find someplace to have some fun, and ship off in the morning." Dirk pulled out another large bill from his roll and ordered another round of drinks.

Al watched as Dirk threw back another shot. The night was going to be a long one.

Al followed Dirk out of the bar. It was an hour later and Dirk had downed five shots. He could only hope they could find a ride back to the main area. He didn't relish getting into a street fight with Dirk half snookered.

Dirk started off down the street. Keeping an eye on what was behind them and in front of them, Al walked with Dirk.

After a few blocks, Dirk stopped in front a nondescript house. He knocked on the door. A small door was opened in the door and Dirk spoke to the door holder. He passed a few notes into the door and then the big door opened. Dirk stepped through the threshold. Al followed getting and idea of what the place was.

The door holder, an older man, told Dirk something, and Dirk nodded back. He moved towards the stairs then up. Al continued to follow. There was no one else in the halls of the house but he could hear things through the thin walls, people having sex.

Dirk opened the door to the last room on the right. He let Al in and then closed the door behind him. Dirk reached for Al and pulled him back, holding Al with his back to him. Holding Al, he kissed the side of Al's neck, one of the man's weak spots.

Al closed his eyes as Dirk started to worry the skin on his neck. Al was remembering that a drunken Dirk meant a horny Dirk.

Dirk started to pull the t shirt out of Al's cargo pants then up and over Al's head. Taking the shirt down his arms, Dirk stopped at Al's wrists and tied the shirt, basically binding Al's wrists together. He pulled Al back against him, hugging him. He let his hands skirt over Al's nipples, letting them play with the hardening nubs.

A tongue made it's away around Al's ear, making him shiver. Hands were at his front placket, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. They fell easily to the floor, followed by his boxers. Hands covered his freed cock and balls, stroking his cock to fullness.

Turning Al, Dirk moved him to fall back on the twin bed. Al moved to be comfortable with his hands tied behind him. He opened his legs up giving access to his groin.

Al looked up and saw Dirk looking down at him. "Come on man, don't leave me hanging here."

Dirk dropped to his knees and took Al's full cock between his lips, sucking on it like a man dying of thirst.

Al groaned as Dirk's cool mouth covered his heated cock. Dirk continued to assault his cock, sucking and licking it, bringing him close to the edge more than once, playing him.

Dirk stood up leaving Al on the edge of his impending climax. Al watched as Dirk stood up and started stripping off shirt and pants. Dirk rolled Al on to his front and helped position him on to his knees.

Al groaned when a wet tongue circled his ass hole. Soon it was delving in. Al shuddered when his hole spasmed to the invading tongue lashing. After some time, Dirk moved to be on his knees behind Al and brought his hard cock to Al's ass.

Feeling the cock head, Al took a deep breath as it breached his hole and then filled with the long hard cock. Soon Dirk had a long steady rhythm. Al could only ride with it. Dirk had a tendency to stay hard while drunk.

The pace started to pick up and Dirk started to make longer passes, striking Al's prostate. All but chewing the sheet that was between his teeth, Al did his best to keep his shouts muffled as Dirk rubbed him from the inside.

Dirk kept up his pace, approaching his climax. He let a hand back and slapped Al's ass. Al groaned and clenched his eyes shut as his cock shot its load onto the bed below him. Dirk shifted to shove his cock as deep as he could into Al, and hold it as Al's body clenched him firm.

Dirk shot into Al as he was shooting the last of his load.

In the end, Al's legs gave out tumbling Dirk forward on the bed. Each exhausted by their efforts they lay panting to catch their breaths from their explosive climaxes.

Dirk finally got himself to a point to roll off Al completely. Al grunted in acknowledgement as the weight that was pinning him to the bed moved. Recovering, Dirk untied the t-shirt from Al's wrists and pulled it off. Al let his arms drop limply beside him.

"Al?" Dirk asked quietly.

"Here," he murmured against the sheet.

"You okay?"

"Just getting me wind back Dirk. You rode me hard, as usual."

Dirk smiled, "Well you got to admit it had been a few days."

Al moved to his side, looking at Dirk. "That was more the drunk and horny Dirk, not the I haven't had any for a week Dirk. Believe I know the difference." Al moved to lay on his back. His ass hurt, but once he got moving it would become nothing to him.

"When do we have to get out of here?"

"Dawn. I figure we get out of here and find someplace to get breakfast and head to the docks."

"Set an alarm, I need some sleep." Moving up on the bed, he rolled onto his side, keeping his legs away from the wet spot.

Dirk shook his head and set the alarm on his watch and laid down behind Al, pulling him close to him. Soon he was snoring in Al's ear.


End file.
